


Bae Jinyoung, Let's Debut Together!

by Pogniscrow



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pogniscrow/pseuds/Pogniscrow
Summary: Bae Jinyoung first saw Lee Daehwi when he overshot the stairs to the stage during the first day of recording.He's been hooked ever since.





	1. 1/3

Bae Jinyoung first saw him when he overshot the stairs to the stage during the first day of recording; the boy brushed off the awkward first impression with a cheeky smile and a humble bow.

Lee Daehwi, cute.

As the auditions began and trainee after trainee went onstage to showcase their talent—most ending in disappointment—the boy with the smile and his company mates had their turn.

From the numerous auditions, there were a few standouts; the Samuel kid with the devastating dance skills, the Ong lad with the distinct dance routine, and the two trainees from Hotshot. And as unfazed and slightly jealous Bae Jinyoung was of their talent, when he saw Lee Daehwi come up with his large shirt and shaking smile, he could only wish for him to do well.

 And do well, he did.

Lee Daehwi shattered all expectations with aplomb. The boy was not only a capable vocalist and dancer, he was also a composer and lyricist. Now, all of a sudden, the cute kid that overshot the stage has turned into this prodigious talent ready to reserve himself a seat in the Top 11.

And as the blond lapped in all the praise, Bae Jinyoung could not help but flash a smile.

 

 

He was backstage when he first talked to Daehwi.

It was after their audition, and Daehwi was sticking the large A onto his nametag, while Jinyoung watched from the shadows, his hands instinctively covering the large “C” on his own tag.

The four trainees were doing their post-evaluation interview when Daehwi caught his stare. Jinyoung flushed and bowed his head to avoid his gaze, trying to avoid any awkward encounter with the boy. But Daehwi was already on the move, and before Jinyoung could attempt a great escape, Daehwi was already extending his hand in greeting.

Jinyoung casts his gaze upward to see Daehwi greeting him with a genial smile all bright and childlike. The way his lips quirked up was warm and effervescent, holding with it a bright confidence.

“My name is Lee Daehwi. I watched your audition. I really liked your voice,” he says cheerily, eyes crinkling at each word.  

Jinyoung blushed, trying to hide his face in the little shade his cap provided.

“Uhm, I liked your audition as well. You were great…”

Jinyoung pauses.

“…All of you were great.”

Jinyoung tentatively reached to shake Daehwi’s hand. It was much smaller than his, softer as well; but most of all it was warm, so, so warm.

Daehwi smiled before suddenly poking his head forward to get a better look at Jinyoung’s face.

“Wow, your face is so small!”

Jinyoung was blushing full force now, mouthed frozen in a state of disbelief and shock.

“DAEWHI! Let’s go!”

The two snapped out of their proximity, Jinyoung seeing one of the Brand New Music trainees, Youngmin he thinks, gesturing for Daehwi to leave.

“Coming!” Daehwi chants, letting go of Jinyoung’s hand and fixing himself.

“Jinyoung, let’s be friends. I’ll see you later,” Daehwi says before he’s skipping over to his labelmate and moving back to their seats.

Leaving a heavily flushed Jinyoung shaking hands with the cold air.

 

 

The next time they meet its dinner and Daehwi spots Jinyoung lurking in a corner trying to look for somewhere to sit. He stands up and invites him over.

(This means Daehwi screams “Bae Jinyoung small face come here!” at the top of his lungs, gaining the attention of the entire eating area.)

By this time Jinyoung has somewhat acclimated to the atmosphere of the program and he had made acquaintances here and there, but none have yet to really stick. Daehwi apparently, wanted to be a permanent fixture though—not that he was complaining.

Daehwi had situated himself with some of his fellow A-class trainees. Jinyoung recognizes one of the Brand New Music boys with the snaggletooth sitting beside Daehwi, who was sitting next to Kim Samuel, who was sitting next to the HotShot duo.

The group notices Daehwi’s sudden burst of excitement and face him with curious eyes. Jinyoung feels like he’s in some bad teen movie being invited to the cool kids table.

Luckily for him, the group did not greet him with sneers, just a look of general curiosity.

Daehwi, having noticed how Jinyoung wasn’t moving, jumps off the table and grabs him by the arm to drag him over to the table. Before he knows it, he’s sitting beside the Brand New Music boy whose name escapes him.

“Guys, this is Jinyoung!”

The boys smile at him, snaggletooth giving him a questioning look.

“Oh, you were the one who sang growl with the cap,” he says, eyes brightening in recognition.

“From C-9, right?” Samuel adds.

Jinyoung nods.

“You have a nice raspy voice,” one of the Hotshot boys, “It still needs some training, but it’s very charming.”

The group nods in agreement.

“I know right, and his face is so small! Look at it!” Daehwi all but squeals, suddenly squishing his face for greater effect.

Daehwi has to stop touching him so suddenly, it’s not good for his heart.

“Yah, Lee Daehwi stop harassing the kid,” snaggletooth says prying Daehwi off Jinyoung, “I’m Woojin by the way,” he says offering his hand.

Jinyoung shakes it, finally putting a name to his face.

“This is Samuel, and that’s Sungwoon and Taehyung.”

Jinyoung bows.

“And this little firecracker as you may already know is Daehwi, I’m sorry you had to meet him.”

Daehwi pouts as he smacks Woojin on the shoulder.

“If anyone’s sad about meeting anyone, it’s you!”

Jinyoung utters his first words to stop the squabbling.

“It’s okay, there’s nothing to be sorry about.”

Daewhi smiles big and wide at him.

 

 

The next time Jinyoung hears from Daehwi is through kakaotalk at half past twelve in the morning.

Daehwi begins with “HI JINYOUNG! IT’S DAEHWI!”

They end up talking until sunrise.

 

 

Jinyoung doesn't know how long it was, a week, maybe a year, but they were about to pick their first center.

Time in the training center felt like a very exhausting dream. He doesn’t know how fast time passed, but suddenly they were here. Much has changed over the span of their training. Jinyoung had been demoted to a lowly F after not performing well during his re-evaluation, but on the bright side he had more friends now, and was slowly getting used to the motions of the show.

Then there was Daehwi. Where does he begin with him.

They’ve gotten really close over the show. Jinyoung found it hard how he functioned before Daehwi, because he had creeped his way into every facet of Jinyoung’s life. Everyday wasn’t complete without talking to Daehwi, or mentioning Daehwi, or seeing his face.

He wasn’t flustered around Daehwi anymore, now he smiled and laughed and breathed him in. It was several levels of disgusting according to Jihoon, but ignores this because Daehwi isn’t disgusting.

Daehwi is cute.

And as he sat quietly at the back row watching the pink sweaters prepare for their center audition, his gaze found its way to his friend.

There were more now in the coveted spot, some from B, some from C, and even one from F. They were diverse, and all undoubtedly talented, but Jinyoung already had his vote set for a certain blond with an intoxicating smile.

But as the individual audition began, he was reminded that even those at A could feel nervous, like Daehwi’s labelmate Im Youngmin and the former F trainee, Kim Taedong. But there were those, like Park Woojin, who bowed to a standing ovation.

And as the competitors slowly dwindled, a distinct bowl cut rose from the crowd to make his mark.

The music began. And while rappers and dancers would begin with their freestyles, vocalists usually just sang the song.

Daehwi threw the crowd for a loop.

As the music started beating, Daehwi looked at his audience with a practiced smile and said, “listen.”

And with Nayana blaring through the speakers, Daehwi smiled and began to singing Pick Me. It was a risk, and though it did not showcase his vocals like little Woojin did, it was a performance fit for a center.

Charismatic

Innovatove

Charming

Attention-grabbing

 

There was a collective silence as they observed the most unorthodox performance of the day. At that point Jinyoung knew he was going to be center, if the collective admiration was any indication.

Daehwi's star was rising. Fast.

But Daehwi didn't treat him any less. Daehwi still stuck to Jinyoung with his cheerful smile and energetic voice. He still clung onto Jinyoung and messaged him when they weren't at the dorms.

He was still that boy who was so enchanted by how small Jinyoung's face was.

And as Daehwi started to rise on the platform, way above a hundred pairs of envious eyes, Jinyoung couldn’t help but want to stand there with him.

 

 

To begin the next recording, the trainees were to watch the first episode. As Jinyoung walked into the sprawling room fitted for a hundred people, a bob of bright blond hair had invaded his vision and was dragging him into a seat next to him.

At this point, Jinyoung had made more friends here than he thought he would. Even if it was a competition, they were united under a common goal, and that was enough to bring them closer to each other.

But among the throng of bright smiles and overwhelming talent, his blond friend still sparkled the most.

Daehwi smiled and Jinyoung smiled back.

"Wow, you should really smile more, you'll get all the votes."

Jinyoung shrugged in disbelief, "I'll only get the scraps from everyone who voted for the center."

Daehwi just shakes his head and latches on to Jinyoung as the opening credits play.

They stay close the entire time, heads near each other, limbs slightly touching. At this point, Jinyoung was used to Daehwi beside him. It felt comforting having him next to him, intoxicating almost. The two had become very close throughout the duration of their training, so much so that people sometimes just lumped them together.

There was one time Youngmin came to him looking for Daehwi because someone, Daniel he thinks, mentioned that he saw Jinyoung in a room. Youngmin was actually surprised to see Jinyoung without Daehwi attached to him.

“Sorry, I’m too used to seeing you beside Daehwi all the time.”

Jinyoung didn’t pay too much mind to it.

In a flash the first episode ended and the rankings now showed on screen.

Jinyoung clammed up. he didn't expect much after his atrocious audition but was beyond surprised to find out that he was at 5. He expected to get ranked at the deep thirties at best, but being in the top 11 was never in his immediate goals. He was pleased, beyond pleased actually—even ecstatic. But not as enthusiastic as his seatmate who, in his excitement, practically smacked Jinyoung until his arm went numb.

Even though his seatmate was two ranks above him, only outvoted by Park Jihoon and Jang Moonbok.  

But when Daehwi sees his ranks, his smile is different when he sees the results. It's a smile of relief rather than excitement. He looked like he released a belabored breath as he saw the shining number atop his name.

It was the first time Jinyoung saw his friend so subdued.

 

The first time Jinyoung sees Daehwi cry is at 2 in the morning.

Jinyoung couldn’t sleep that night and decided to take a walk to get his mind off things. He was about to turn a corner when he heard a quiet sob coming from a distance. Turning the corner, Jinyoung was surprised to find a blond bob of hair crouched in a corner.

Knowing full well who it was, Jinyoung bolts and crouches next to his friend.

“Daehwi.”

Eyes peer from under the veil of hair. Irises trickled with angry red veins, lashes damp with fresh tears, and eyelids flared in soft pink.

“J-jinyoung?”

Daehwi weakly tries to wipe the tears of his face standing up abruptly. Jinyoung, in his surprise, almost topples to the ground, but a warm hand finds his and steadies him back.

“Walk with me,” Daehwi murmurs.

Jinyoung nods as Daehwi clutches on to him as they walk through the quiet corridors. Throughout strolling the empty hallways, the two did not exchange words, Jinyoung still reeling in shock and Daehwi determined to get out of the dorms.

They arrive at the courtyard right outside the training center. Daehwi finally stops and plants himself by the ledge of the fountain, gesturing for Jinyoung to sit next to him.

Their hands still clasped throughout the entire ordeal.

“Why were you crying,” Jinyoung asks, his voice still gravely from not having been used, as he grabs on tighter to Daehwi’s hand.

Daehwi shakes his head and takes a deep breath.

“I just miss my dad.”

Jinyoung freezes as soon as the words leave his lips.

Daehwi had talked to him about his mother and his journey to South Korea. How his mother was living in the United States. How he barely knew Korean when he first stepped into the country. And how he misses the most important person in his life.

But he’s never talked about his father. Daehwi had been tight lipped about anything regarding his dad. Jinyoung never knew if he left their family, or if Daehwi’s father had already passed.

He doesn’t want to pry, so he just hugs Daehwi tightly to him. It’s then that fresh tears fall from his tired eyes.

“It’s been so long,” Daehwi says through fresh tears, “I miss him so much.”

“It’s okay. Let it out. Just let it out,” Jinyoung says trying his hardest to choke down the tears that were threatening to escape.

Daehwi was usually the one who comforted Jinyoung when he couldn’t catch a part in a choreography, or when he felt that his talents were lacking.

If he was being honest, Jinyoung somehow felt so inadequate in terms of their relationship. It was always Daehwi who was helping him, encouraging him, and making him feel better, that Jinyoung sometimes felt like he was hindering Daehwi rather than helping him.

 “I’m sure he’s proud of you. Everyone’s proud of you.”

Daehwi buries his face into Jinyoung’s chest as he continues to sob.

“I want him to see me on stage,” he whispers, “Ever since I was young, I kept on telling him that I wanted to be a singer. I want to make him happy in heaven.”

Jinyoung can feel a tear cascading down his face as he tightens his grip on Daehwi’s body.

“You’re so strong, Daehwi. I’m certain he’s smiling down on you right now. I’m sure he’s so proud of you. Now you just have to work hard to debut, okay?”

Daehwi nods, face still squished into his now damp shirt. They stay silent for a few moments, Daehwi having stopped crying. After what seems like minutes, Daehwi extricates himself from Jinyoung and smiles at him.

“Jinyoung, can you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“let’s debut together, okay?”

Jinyoung’s smile is big.

Against all odds, he promises Daehwi. He would promise Daehwi the world if he could.

“We will Daehwi. We’ll debut together.”

“Thank you, Jinyoung.

 

 

Daehwi chose him during the first group evaluation. Their team, if he was being honest, had a pretty good chance of winning. Mostly because Daehwi having first pick meant he assembled a team that would rack in all the votes without even trying. There was Samuel, a perennial vote magnet with his overflowing charisma and talent; Ha Sungwoon, one of the best vocalist in the entire cast and fellow A class; Joo Haknyeon, an undeniable visual and all-around great dancer, lee Euiwoong the cute and charismatic rapper, and rounding out the popularity powerhouse was current number 1 Park Jihoon.

There was a trend Jinyoung had noticed ever since the promise by the fountain. Before, Daehwi was satisfied with getting to show his talent, but now, now Daehwi was showing a hunger that wasn’t there before.

If this lineup was any indication, then Daehwi was dead set on debuting.

It both worried and flattered Jinyoung.

He doesn’t want to assume that he was the one who propelled him to be like this—that he had that much influence on Daehwi—but it was a nice thought.

Jinyoung had been the same. He found this drive to be better, to train more, to improve more, to come out of his shell. But Jinyoung knew that as much as he wanted this for himself, a big part of him also wanted to do it because of Daehwi.

Daehwi who went out of his way to smile at him, hold his hand, and hug him. Daehwi who cheered him always. Daehwi who messaged him at 2am in the morning to cheer him up.

Daehwi who had made into his background image. Daehwi whose name he saved as “My Daehwi” with a heart for good measure.

Jihoon had actually seen Jinyoung’s background at one point and teased him to no end.

“Did you really save Daehwi as your kakaotalk background?”

“Shut up.”

“Does he know?”

“Um…”

“Aigoo, you’re in deep.”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t worry, Taehyun’s like that also.”

“WHAT!?”

It’s a memory that ended in him hating Noh Taehyun for a good hour.

But now, with the way training was going, he was feeling more and more confident that he can go farther. He had secured a high spot, but he had a feeling that it could drop if he didn’t give a great performance.

He had a great first start, now it’s just a matter of keeping it there.

 

 

Things were sort of falling apart and Jinyoung was furious.

It was a few days before they were set to announce the first cutoff, and Jinyoung wanted to fight someone, something, anything, if meant Daehwi would feel better.

After the last performance, netizens began attacking Daehwi calling him “greedy” and “disrespectful” of other, even calling “ugly.”  They called him names and made fun of him, they took away the smile that Jinyoung loved so much.

“I’m going to punch someone.”

Jihoon and Samuel sighed from across him. They were eating lunch, Daehwi having left early because he “felt tired.” Everyone in the table pretty much knew that he had no appetite after the onslaught of negativity the crazy netizens left on every website they could.

 “We’re angry too. It’s so unsettling, even the BNM boys haven’t seen him smile,” Jihoon says while stabbing a stray chunk of kimchi with his chopstick.

Jinyoung shakes his head in frustration.

“It’s not like he did anything wrong. He just wants to debut.”

Jihoon and Samuel share a look. If anyone knew what Daehwi’s motives were, it was everyone in the training center. They all shared the same aspiration, and had no ill feeling toward Daehwi’s decision. Daehwi was given a chance to get a step up and he took it, anyone in his position would have done the same.

“Do you guys still talk outside the dorms?” Samuel asks.

“Yeah, but even his messages have been less, well, Daehwi.”

Samuel hums, “I think we just have to let it pass. Daehwi’s too determined to let this get to him, he’ll eventually find a way to win everyone over again.”

“I know he can. I’m just worried about him.”

“Punching a random person in the street is not going to help you get votes, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung glares at Jihoon, “This isn’t about how many votes I get, it’s about Daehwi!”

“But you staying on the show is in direct proportion to Daehwi being happy, Jinyoung,” Park Woojin suddenly blurts, plopping next to Jihoon.

Jinyoung just stares at him, “What?”

Woojin rolls his eyes, “Don’t play dumb, Bae. As much as debuting is Daehwi’s first priority, making you debut has somehow become his newfound aspiration.”

Lately, his ranking has taken a bit of a dip, while the other top 11 have pretty much stayed consistent. Did he manage to give Daehwi more stress without him knowing.

“You two are hopeless,” Samuel snickers.

“He’s doing this for his dad and his mom…and himself,” Jinyoung squeaks as his cheeks turn hot.

“Ya, is deep dark ready to go deep crimson?” Jihoon teases.

Woojing scoffs at the boy, “To give you an idea, when we were shopping with Daehwi for makeup one day, this girl comes up to him and practically fawns over him, but do you know what he said?”

“What is the point of this—”

“He said, ‘Please also vote for Jinyoung.’”

“What?”

“Wow, you made him redder,” Jihoon says poking Jinyoung’s cheeks.

He’s shell shocked. Daehwi still thought of the promise even if he was going such heartbreak.

“I was offended at first, but no one can really compete against Jinyoung when it comes to Daehwi,” Woojin huffs, now fiddling with the leftovers of Jihoon’s plate.

Jihoon momentarily lets go of Jinyoung’s cheeks to chastise Woojin for being a slob, while Samuel stares at Jinyoung.

“I don’t know why you’re surprised. You guys are best friends,” he says.

“B-but it’s too much!” Jinyoung suddenly bursts out, “He’s too much.”

“Woah, chill out. I don’t know why you’re panicking over Daehwi being nice, he’s always nice, especially to you.”

Jinyoung shakes his head, his body buzzing in a way that he doesn’t even understand. Emotions were colliding against each other like a catastrophic car crash, and he can’t seem to calm himself down to breathe properly.

“Oh my god, I have so many emotions.”

The three are silent at what seems to calm, quiet, Bae Jinyoung jumping up and down in what looks like a seizure triggered entirely of overwhelming emotion.

“What’s happening?” Woojin whispers to Jihoon.

“I don’t know, usually Daehwi deals with emotional Jinyoung.”

“I still get surprised when he’s happy, this is too much,” Woojin murmurs.

Thankfully, Jinyoung’s little outbursts caught the attentions of some of the other trainees. Namely, Yoon Jisung and Daniel who were suddenly by their table with expression of concern and fear of what was happening to the usually emotionless Jinyoung.

“Is Jinyoung okay?” he asks tentatively, Daniel hanging off his arm looking like a lost cat.

“Well Jinyoung’s hyperventilating emotions and his body can’t cope,” Woojin says dully as he continues staring at the very fidgety boy.

Jisung nods and sits beside Jinyoung, putting a comforting hand on his back.

“What’s the matter?”

“Daehwi?”

“Did you fight?”

Jinyoung shakes his head.

“Why?”

“I-I…then h-he…vote…like, why?” Jinyoung murmurs.

Jisung continues patting his back as the boy continues barfing out words and syllables.

“Honey, I really want to help you but you sound like forgot how to speak like a person,” Jisung says calmly as he directs his attention to the other around the table.

“He was upset because Daehwi was upset,” Samuel started.

 

“Then Woojin told him that when a fangirl approached Daehwi, the little guy told her to vote for Jinyoung too,” Jihoon continued.

“Then his brain died,” Woojin finished.

Jisung nodded then looked over at Jinyoung.

“Are you overwhelmed?”

Jinyoung nods.

“Is it because Daehwi holds a special place for you?”

Nod.

“Do you feel guilty?”

Nod.

“Are you angry?”

Jinyoung shakes his head.

“Are you upset?”

Nod.

“Why?”

“Because he does too much. He cares for too many people that he forgets himself. Even when he’s the one who supposed to be taken care of, he still finds a way to take care of others.”

Jisung smiles.

“Then maybe, you can be the one to remind him that he does? Maybe you can be the one who takes care of him?”

Jinyoung stays silent.

“Do you want to do that?”

He nods.

“Then do it.”

 

 

Jinyoung finds Daehwi on his bed reading some sheet music. He always did that when he was upset. He’d drown himself in music to forget the things that were bothering him.

Daehwi looks up and gives him a half smile.

“Hey, where are the others?”

Jinyoung closes the distance and sits himself down beside his friend.

“They’re still eating,” he says, “I wanted to talk to you.”

Daehwi sits cross-legged and tilts his head in question.

“About what?”

Instead of saying anything, he just hugs Daehwi. Tight.

And in an instant Daehwi melts into him. His arms go limp and his shoulders sag. Daehwi’s strong front disappears in an instant as he leans on Jinyoung.

He doesn’t cry. He just enjoys the warmth. Daehwi enjoys the reminder that whatever happens, whatever insults are thrown at him, that whatever hardship he goes through—there’s someone who loves him.

And right now, that’s enough.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to hurt by yourself. I’m always here to take some of it away.”

“I know.”

They sit there in silence just huddled together in each other’s warmth.

 

 

“Jihoon, I think they morphed into one.”

“Shut up, Woojin.”

 

__

 

 

 


	2. 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is a mess for Daehwi.

“Yah, Bae Jinyoung finish your food!”

It’d be normal if it were his mother, but his mother is not short, blonde, or a boy.

“I can’t eat it anymore.”

“Don’t give me that, you haven’t been getting enough sleep, at least finish your food.”

Jinyoung groans, but picks up his chopstick to take the remaining strands of mung bean and rice from his plate.

“Jinyoungie, so obedient,” Jihoon chastises from across him.

“Don’t start with me Park Jeojang.”

“Whatever you say Jinyoungie.”

“If only people knew how insufferable you were in real life.”

“Aww, I’ll always save that in my heart.”

Daehwi smacks Jihoon slightly, “You’ve been hanging out with Woojin too much.”

“Ew, don’t lump me with this beast.”

Woojin didn’t have the energy to even look slightly offended.

Jinyoung ignores their bickering as he shoves another mouthful of rice into his mouth. Things have calmed down again after the last elimination. Daehwi’s ranking went down a few spots last elimination, much to the surprise of everyone.

Jinyoung had anticipated it to go lower, but was relieved that Daehwi retained his top 11 ranking. He himself was still sitting at 12, but this only meant things were still within reaching distance.

Daehwi had processed the events well. He was now a bit more cautious when they were being recorded, but he was still very much the Daehwi everyone loved.

As for their relationship, well, it’s come to Daehwi doting on Jinyoung all the time and Jinyoung trying to not look like he needed be with the other boy for him to breath easy.

It was very scary how he wanted to always be around him. Made more difficult after their next assignment saw the two separated from each other.

“Hey, Daehwi, how have you been fairing with Dongho?”

Daehwi visibly clams up and starts poking the piece of beef he was about to eat. He shrugs in reply and starts to stare elsewhere.

It’s been like that for a while. After Daehwi was teamed up with Kang Dongho, he’s been more subdued, because Daehwi had always been just a bit intimidated by Dongho ever since the first recording.

They’ve all been telling Daehwi to just talk to Dongho; Minki even gave Daehwi talking points. But the boy just wouldn’t budge.

Jinyoung’s been trying to get talk Daehwi into starting a conversation with Dongho so that they could break the ice, but Daehwi always found a way to distract him from getting further into the conversation.

It usually involved Daehwi pouting—a weapon he used freely against Jinyoung to get his way.

“Daehwi, you have to talk to him. You have one of the most formidable teams right now, you guys can go crazy with your stage.”

Daehwi shakes his head, “That’s what’s difficult. Dongho and Sewoon have been butting heads about how they want the song to be arranged, leaving me and Minki looking like idiots.”

“Ya, Daehwi-ah, aren’t you really good with these things,” Seongwoo says from where he’s murmuring to Daniel about their choreography.

“At what?”

“like making people smile, can’t you just pout and have everyone drooling at your feet?”

“I don’t do that!” he says indignantly.

Jihoon gives him a look, “You always do that to Jinyoung.”

Daehwi actually looks offended and pouts at the boy in question, “I don’t…do I?”

Jinyoung bites his lip, because he cannot resist Daehwi. He’s been trying, but nope, not today.

“Ya, Daehwi you’re doing it right now.”

Daehwi, shocked by his own actions, looks at Jinyoung, “Do I?”

Jinyoung gives a stiff nod and Daehwi frowns.

“N-not that it bothers me or anything!” Jinyoung says while waving his hands, “I just don’t like seeing you frown is all.”

“ _Oh my god,_ I’m going to barf,” Samuel squeals from the other side.

Daehwi flashes a smile before he hugs Jinyoung.

\--

Once again, Daehwi escapes the topic of Dongho unscathed and Jinyoung can’t blame anyone but himself.

He’s walking to the practice room when he catches sight of Minki dragging Dongho down the hall to their respective practice room.

It comes as a surprise to Jinyoung when he blocks the elder’s way.

He wasn’t necessarily afraid of Dongho, but they haven’t really spoken to each other. And even though Minki had insisted Dongho was the sweetest among the Nuest boys—a fact Jinyoung wasn’t too doubtful of—Dongho still looks plenty intimidating.

“Oh, Bae Jinyoung, hello,” he says politely.

Jinyoung sort of freezes for a bit before he starts to talk.

“Um…hi.”

Minki is trying not to laugh, but elects to contain the snickers to watch the impending trainwreck that was unfolding in front of him

“Did you need something?”

This was his opportunity. This was the moment to finally force Daehwi to face his fear and talk to Dongho. Only if Jinyoung could do the same right now.

“Um…yes…sort of,” he says fiddling with his fingers as he tries not to look directly at him. 

“What is it? Minki and I have to practice.”

Now. Tell him. Tell him.

But Jinyoung’s confidence dwindled as soon as it grew, and soon he was a stuttering mess who did not know how to process proper words.”

“D-d...ugh…I’m sorry for interrupting you. Bye.”

Jinyoung bows and almost bonks Dongho on the head before Minki bursts into laughter as they watched Jinyoung scamper across the hall.

 

It’s a dinner when Daehwi smacks Jinyoung on the head.

“Ow, what was that for?”

Daehwi pouts at him, “For being stupid.”

Jinyoung raises his hands, “What did I do?”

“You made a fool of yourself in front of Dongho.”

This catches the attention of Woojin and Jihoon, who have forgotten their dinner to watch the two bicker.

“What did he do? I need to know,” Woojin all but squeals.

Daehwi shakes his head as he sits down, “He asked for a favor then forgot how to talk.”

Woojin nods, “Yeah, he’s been doing that a lot.”

Jinyoung flushes in embarrassment, and Daehwi just shakes his head as he sits down beside him.

“What did you even need? Dongho was so worried because you looked so close to fainting.”

Jinyoung flushes further. His mouth is dry and his tongue stopped functioning properly. Jinyoung thinks he needs to see a physical therapist, these things have been happening way too much, most of the time when it involves Daehwi.

Jihoon, who’s been quietly observing the entire conversation, cocks his eyebrow, “Did you perhaps, make a fool out of yourself for Daehwi’s sake?”

“N-no!” he says so frailly that even he is unconvinced.

Jihoon shakes his head,  “Oh, C9 Bae Jinyoung, when will you ever learn?”

Daehwi is slightly confused, if the slight furrow in his eyebrow is any indication.

“What? What’s happening that I don’t know.”

Woojin pats Daehwi on the back and smirks, “Your Jinyoung darling here was talking to Dongho for you.”

Daehwi tilts his head in confusion, “What? Why?”

Jinyoung, finally able to find his voice, faces Daehwi, “You w-were scared of him, and I know that you really want to do well during this stage. So I tried to ask him to like try to talk to you and not be scary and stuff,” Jinyoung says in one hurried breath, “But I chickened out when I was talking to him because he hasn’t shaved and his face is scary.”

Woojin and Jihoon are all out cackling at the confession, and Jinyoung is back to blushing. Daehwi is trying to hide the laughter that is about to erupt—he only gets a snicker out.

Daehwi pinches Jinyoung’s cheeks, “Aigoo, you’re so cute what am I going to do with you?”

Jinyoung smiles, “Ah, you’re cuter.”

Woojin and Jihoon have shifted to all out amusement to looks of horror, as Samuel enters the scene at the exact moment.

“Oh my god, I thought I signed up for a survival show not a drama.”

Woojin looks up at him and shakes his head, “More like a horror movie if you asked me.”

Jihoon nods in disgust as Daehwi began feeding Jinyoung kimchi, “I swear they’re more disgusting than my sister and her boyfriend.”

 

Jinyoung is not good at English, most Koreans aren’t. But Daehwi is, and so was Samuel.

Daehwi sounds like those guys in the movies, like that Tom Cruise guy. But this is because Daehwi lived in the US for most of his life, he grew up with the accent shoved at him. And the fact that he could speak fluent, gorgeous English wouldn’t really be a problem if Daehwi didn’t talk to Samuel in English all the god damn time.

“You look like you’re about to burn someone with your eyes,” Jihoon says beside him.

“Why is it I’m always with you?”

Jihoon gives him an amused look, “We’re WinkDeep, remember. We’ve got a ship name and everything.”

Jinyoung shakes his head, “I didn’t know that would get _that_ big.”

Jihoon shakes his head with tsk, “Dear Jinyoung, you’re dealing with Mr.1, everything I do goes viral.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “If only everyone knew how insufferable you are.”

“If only everyone knew how so gone you are for Daehwi,” Jihoon murmurs more to himself.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jihoon says with a fake smile, to which Jinyoung grimaces.

“So what would make our Deep Dark so sulky this early in the morning? If I were to guess, it would be something involving a certain Lee Daehwi.”

Jinyoung shrugs as he continues staring at Samuel and Daehwi conversing from across the hall.

“They even have a ship name,” Jinyoung murmurs to himself, however, Jihoon managed to get the whisper from how close he was to Jinyoung. Jihoon looks to where his friend is grimacing to find Samuel and Daehwi conversing in some faraway corner of the room.

“Ya, Samwhi. It’s cute,” Jihoon says with a coo that is obviously an attempt to tick Jinyoung off.

If you were a sane person, it would have been easy to see that it was a ploy. Sadly, Jinyoung was never fully sane when it came to Daehwi.

“Daehwi and I are cuter.”

“Wow, competitive much.”

Jinyoung ignores Jihoon’s comment to glare at Samuel and Daehwi again, “If we had a ship name we would be the cutest.”

“Yeah, You two would be called ‘Stupid heads’”

“Is it because our heads are small?”

“No, it’s because your heads are stupid.”

“I resent your friendship.”

“Well dear, you’re stuck with me, unless you want captain snaggletooth to accompany you?”

Jinyoung’s eyes flare up, “No, I’d die.”

“Yeah, you would,” Jisung suddenly says as he takes a seat beside Jinyoung and Jihoon.

“Couldn’t help but overhear your stupid troubles and I wanted to help Jihoon,” he says.

“Why is everyone against me?” Jinyoung says raising his hands.

“Jinyoung, no one’s against you. We just don’t like you pining all the time, it gets sadder each time it happens.”

Jinyoung just shrugs it off as he eyes Samuel and Daehwi snickering about something in English.

“Do you think I could learn English?” he asks to no one in particular.

Jihoon and Jisung share a look, “Yeah, charm him up with ‘yes good’ for an hour,” Jihoon says, earning a soft chuckle from Jisung.

Jisung, quite tired of Jinoyung’s pouting, decides to turn his from the easiest way he knows how.

“DAEHWI!” he hollers, catching the boy and his companion by surprise. Jinyoung turns impossibly red and Jihoon starts cackling on the table as a confused Daehwi and Samuel walk over to the table.

“Yes, hyung?”

Jisung smiles as he goes up to stand, “Jinyoung is sad. Cheer him up.”

Daehwi immediately directs his attention to a very flustered Jinyoung who is looking at anything that is not lee Daehwi.

“Jinyoung, what’s wrong?” Daehwi says as he places a comforting hand on the small of Jinyoung’s back.

“N-nothing,” he murmurs.

Daehwi pouts and pats his back comfortingly, “Are you sure?”

Jihoon has stopped snickering enough to smirk at Jinyoung impossibly embarrassed face.

“Jinyoung wants to learn how to speak in English.”

Daehwi suddenly looks absolutely enamored that he actually coos.

“Aw, were you too embarrassed to ask? I can teach you, Samuel can help.”

Jinyoung feels a nerve tensing ever so slightly. He sees Samuel nodding good naturedly at him, while Jihoon looked like he just won five Daesangs.

Jinyoung lifts his head to get closer to Daehwi and whispers, “Um, it’s okay if it’s just you.”

Jinyoung thinks Daehwi turns a faint shade of pink, but that’s highly unlikely. Samuel looks a bit perplexed as Jihoon gathers him with a sweep, the two of them walking away leaving the two on their own.

“Sure. We can have private lessons.”

Jinyoung smiles, “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

 

 

It’s the second elimination and Jinyoung is stressed out. There’s a thrumming in his stomach that he can’t rid of, and a veritable heat that’s plowing through his veins. He can’t sit still and his eyes are moving everywhere.

He’s next to Jihoon and they’re holding hands throughout the entire thing. His heart gets faster at each announcement until he’s finally called and is sitting comfortably in his seat.

But slowly the seats were being filled and Daehwi still wasn’t called. He ranked 10th last time, it was possible that he rose, actually that’s probably what happened. But Jinyoung is just nerves and anxiety at this point as he watches the seats get filled without Daehwi sitting in any one of them.

That’s when the possibility hit him. That’s when the idea of continuing without Daehwi almost wrecked his mind with dread.

The warmth and smile that inspired him. The voice that made him believe in himself. That love that made believe that he could do anything.

The idea was preposterous and downright insidious. There was still so much to do, so much to conquer.

They were going to debut. They were going to explore the ups and downs of idol life. They were would do everything.

Together.

They were going to do it together.

BoA has reached the fourth seat and she announces that the faces of the ones taking the seat would be flashed.

Then Jinyong thinks back to the promise by the fountain and steels himself. If—no—when Daehwi takes a seat, he would work harder and debut. This was his dream, he would push through.

Both of them would.

And then there’s Daehwi’s face next to Jonghyun, Jihoon and Kuan Lin. His shining, radiant face looking relieved.

He gets fourth and Jinyoung is smiling so wide he couldn’t contain it.

It’s at the moment that Daehwi walks up to his seat and flashes him a smile that Jinyoung finds it himself to admit that he was irrevocably in love with the boy who ran after him because he liked his impossibly small face.

He was in love with Lee Daehwi and this time he would let him know. He would let the world know.

\--

Okay, so he let Jihoon know first. He can’t help it, confessing your undying love to someone wasn’t something you could do without preparation.

Jinyoung took his friend out to a covert meeting at a coffee shop where he would divulge his darkest secret so they could make a plan.

Right now though, Jihoon was being a prissy little shit.

Jihoon is sipping on iced coffee and looking at him with a pout.

“This is news why?”

Jinyoung actually looked at him in surprise, “Um, I’m going to confess.”

Jihoon sips his coffee as he leans back on his chair, “Why are you telling me this?”

“I need…your help?” Jinyoung asks uneasily as he looks at Jihoon’s impassive face.

“You don’t need help dear. Just shout that you want to raise kids in a faraway land and you’re golden.”

Jinyoung groans into his hands, placing his head on the table.

“Help me.”

“Jinyoung, I am. Just tell him, there’s no need for elaborate plans. Just say it and you guys can be more disgusting than you already are.”

Jinyoung groans louder as Jihoon continues to sip on his iced coffee

 

 

But fascinatingly enough, he takes his friend’s advice and takes Daehwi to the fountain at midnight—near the time they made the promise so many nights ago.

Sue him, he wanted it to be meaningful.

Daehwi is looking at him sleepily after Jinyoung steals him away from the dorm to confess.

“Jinyoung, why are we here at this hour?”

His hands clam up and there are trickles of cold sweat dribbling down the bottom of his neck. It feels awfully cold even though they were transitioning to spring, and he suddenly feels the urge to use the bathroom.

“This is where we made the promise. Remember?”

Daehwi is still half asleep, but he wakes up after he hears his words. He actually flinches a little as he nods.

“Of course, how could I forget?”

Jinyoung smiles. This was it.

“B-because, I wanted to make another promise tonight.”

Daehwi tilts his head at Jinyoung, soft tufts of hair falling ungracefully down his face. There’s a small dribble of dried spittle tacked at side of his mouth, and his lips looked like they were newly moisturized.

“Did you put something on your lips?”

Daehwi scrunches his eyebrows together and puts a finger to his lips.

“Oh, Sungwoon gave me some of his lip sleeping mask.”

Jinyoung gulps because Daehwi looks very kissable and his bowel movement is moving at a quickening pace even though he remembers clearly not eating anything for dinner because he was too nervous about what he was doing right now.

“Jinyoung did you call me here to ask me for lip balm, because I can give you some without you having to drag me here—”

“IWANTTORAISEBABIESINAFARAWAYCOUNTRY!”

Daehwi flinches at the impact of Jinyoung’s holler as he takes a step back to avoid getting screamed at again.

“What? Jinyoung why are you screaming?”

Jinyoung’s mind is breaking into what may just be thoughts and common sense. Everything’s fragmented and he blames Jihoon and his stupid iced coffee. He just wanted to kiss and hug Daehwi.

“I WANT TO KISS YOU JIHOON!”

Daehwi’s face actually turns sour as he eyes Jinyoung with a glare that he honestly thinks is more intimidating than Dongho’s unshaven face.

“Why are you telling me you want to kiss Jihoon. Tell him yourself,” he says preparing to turn around.

Jinyoung’s mind is in disarray so his body does what it needs to do.

He kisses Daehwi.

Well, at least he tries.

He tries to plant a peck on his lips, but ends up stabbing Daehwi’s eyes with his lips.

“Ya! Are you making me your training doll? What the hell?”

Jinyoung is frustrated and confused and lost and can’t let this beautiful boy think he’s in love the son of satan with the worst fashion sense.

“I don’t like Jihoon!” Jinyoung says grabbing onto Daehwi before he tries to escape again.

“Then why are you telling me you want to kiss him!?” Daehwi screeches back as he tries to pry himself from Jinyoung.

“I don’t want to kiss him. I want to kiss you!” he screeches right into Daehwi’ face. He does it so close to his face that there are small droplets of spit now covering Daehwi’s face.

Jinyoung curses everything, especially Park Jeojang and his face.

Daehwi is silent. Jinyoun is silent while looking at Daehwi being silent.

“Y-you want to kiss me?”

Jinyoung nods his head very quickly because he really needs this to end.

“Why?”

Jinyoung tries to pry himself out of Daehwi’s arms, but the other boy shakes his head.

“Answer me, Bae Jinyoung.”

Daehwi does even care that he has all his spit on his delicate face. He’s looking Jinyoung with such demand that he can’t deny him.

“I like you, I really like you. I have for a very long time.”

Daehwi looks up at Jinyoung and smiles.

Then he pecks him on the cheek.

Jinyoung feels warmth spread down his body and an unflinching hunger in his gut to do it again.

“Good. Cause I like you a lot too.”

Daehwi untangles himself from Jinyoung and leads him to sit by the fountain whilst holding his hand.

“Is this why you brought me to the fountain, to confess?” Daehwi says.

Nod.

Daehwi smiles warmly, the soft light of the moon reflecting his bright eyes.

“You're so cheesy.”

“Only for you,” Jinyoung says looking at Daehwi with the softest smile he could muster.

Then there’s a loud barfing sound from behind them.

Jinyoung glances in the direction and finds Park Woojin gagging into the air with a equally amused Jihoon dragging him along.

“Can’t wait to show this to the rest of the boys,” Jihoon smirks.

Woojin is repeating the footage from when Jinyong shouted that he wanted to kiss Daehwi and his cheeks heat up.

“Bae Jinyoung, I can’t believe you’re not attracted to me, I’m both appalled and pleased,” Jihoon says with a triumphant smirk.

Woojin is snickering at Daehwi, “Wait till I tell Youngmin and Donghyun, it’ll be a riot.”

Daehwi doesn’t even look fazed as he grabs Jinyoung’s hand and starts running into the direction of the dorms.

He’s smiling and laughing, “I don’t care!” he screams to Woojin and Jihoon, “I have Jinyoung. I’ll be fine.”

And Jinyoung smiles. They run away from the two to the dorms, and Jinyoung smiles so bright and so much that even his freezing night couldn’t bother him.

Because he had the warmest hand holding his, and he’ll keep it there. This he promises to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Jinhwi just deadass confessed that they got close because Daehwi was interested in Jinyoung during the auditions, then he was A center and Jinyoung was F center, and they kept staring at each other and smiling so Daehwi asked for his number and I'm dead. like I didn't even have to write fanfiction. They're living one already jsfc. 
> 
> Anyway, they've been killing me and I can't deal with them being clingy and cute and stupid. So here's the second chapter, which is mostly fluff, but whatever. 
> 
> Also 2Park are little shits. I love them
> 
> I think I missed a few stuff but I'll check over that later.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
>  
> 
> Hello, this is my first—and one of the first—Jinhwi fics posted ever, so please be gentle.
> 
> The way Jinyoung came out of his shell throughout the show was just so heartwarming, and I just feel that Daehwi was a big part of that.
> 
> Anyway, this’ll probably last three chapters, ending with the announcement. Then maybe an epilogue because these two just give me the feels.
> 
> Jinhwi isn’t the most popular ship in Wanna One, but it’s always been the realest. These two have been stuck onto each other since day one and I just have so many feelings about them.
> 
> And the recent onslaught of cute has been of no help for this addiction, so I turned my feels to fiction.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and support the next chapters!


End file.
